The forgotten side of the story
by Light-in-the-Dark-KA
Summary: You all know the story of the charmed ones, but no one knows about Alexandra, the friend that was never metioned..but who was always there.
1. Prolouge

AN: Hello guys, I thought I'd give writing a charmed fan fiction a try, if it's not completely accurate then I apologize, I do better made up stories than fan fics, but hope you enjoy anyways.

Disclaimer, I do not own any of the original characters or plots just my own characters and twits.

**Prologue**

My name is Alexandra Simmions; most people call me Alex or Alley. I'm here to tell you what you don't know about the charmed one's life. I was a friend of the Halliwells, lived beside them my whole life. After Grams died and they received their powers, I told them my history, my powers and what would happen if evil ever got a hold of my powers. Our families, our covens, had been friends for generations. It was written in the book of shadows. When I told them we became even closer friends, though I was two years younger than Phoebe, Piper and I related the most. The first time we faced a demon together, they understood my powers, see they may be all powerful together, but as an individual I was far more powerful. If my blood was ever drained, my powers would belong to the ones who drank it (yea gross I know, but they're demons, what do you expect?) Needless to say the covens of vampires were after me. I'm going to tell you my side of the story.


	2. Unfair end

**Chapter One**

**Seasons 1-3**

**Is it really worth it?**

**3****rd**** person POV**

"Prue someone's at the door!" Piper yelled, prue ran down the stairs and opened it.

"Alex? Hey what's wrong?"

"Can I come in?" she asked, her ice blue eyes sparkling with tears.

"Of course." Prue looked at her, her long auburn hair was in disarray, her face and side were both bleeding and she was breathing heavily."

"Piper, Pheobe get in her NOW!"

The sound of thundering footsteps came from the kitchen and upstairs, Phoebe gasped as she came in the room and spotted Alex

"Oh my God, sweetie what happened?" she asked as she looked around for something to wipe the blood away. "I'll go and get the first aid kit" she added not being able to find anything.

"They…killed my mother. She's dead Prue, she's gone."

"Who…?" Prue asked as her friend sank onto the couch

"Demons, ones that I couldn't find in our book of shadows, ones my family haven't ever encountered before."

"Is she…really…" Prue started to say, but stopped as a tear rolled slowly down Alexis face and mingled with the blood.

"Yes...I told the cops a robber broke in, I couldn't see his face, and he ran away, they wanted me to go to the hospital. It was Andy and his partner, Morris, she's gone, I have no one left, the demons took my family from me I am alone."

"No Alex, that's one thing you'll never be, is alone, you still have us, and we won't leave you." Piper said as she cleaned and patched up Alex's wounds with the first aid kit that Phoebe had just handed her.

"Do you want to stay her for a while? I mean I know you live next door, but you can stay here." Piper offered.

"Thanks, I just need to go home and get cleaned up." She muttered staring down at her blood soaked shirt; she looked to make sure she hadn't gotten any on the couch.

"I'll go with you, you shouldn't go back alone." Prue said. As they walked out, Leo came in and Piper explained what had happened, as phoebe started to take up her usual bickering over him, but only half heartedly. When Alex and Prue returned Leo was in the living room.

"Hey Prue, Alex, are you Ok? Piper told me what happened, I'm so sorry, if there's anything I can do for you, please let me know." Alex looked up and half smiled at Leo.

"Thanks."

"Want some tea Alex? I'm going to make some tea." Prue said walking out. After she left Alex turned to Leo.

"So when do they get to know that you are a white lighter?"

He ignored her and asked instead.

"Do you want me to heal you?"

"Um hello they don't know yet so you can't."

"OH...Yea, I'm sorry about your mom."

"It's ok she's better off now, I'm sad, but I have to live or her death would be in vain."

Leo hugged her and left. Piper came in and handed her a cup of tea. That night Prue cast a truth spell, so of course that was an adventure. Prue explained the next morning, Piper turned to Alex.

"Have you ever been in love?" She asked.

"As of yet...no, I heat it s nice, do let me know if things between you and Leo work out."

"What do you mean?"

"You like Leo." Alex stated

"So?"

"So, make your move."

"I think I will."

So that day went on. A few days later they found and vanquished the demons that killed Alex's mom. Then came the demon of Fear. Alex was worried; her greatest fears were the covens of vampires coming after her. But Prue over came her fear and he was gone. Déjà vu all over again, Alex and Phoebe knew something was up. Andy died that day. Sometime, in what you know as the second season, a cupid came in the scene for help. Alex was weary around him, she didn't like cupids, and they had been anything but help to her so far.

"…..and you Alex, you're worse than Phoebe, you refuse to love, you don't want to get hurt anymore, you don't trust easily. Many have wanted to love you, but you wouldn't let them." Alex glared at him "Easy enough for you to say, you're a cupid all you see know is love, you don't know pain or hurt or loss even, you aren't in love so you haven't ever lost anyone that you do love. Your kind hasn't helped me one bit."

"Because you won't let us." Alex shook her head exasperated and started to leave.

"Alex you will find love one day, you just have to let it come to you." She turned back around

"It's just so hard..." she whispered, "I know."

So after that adventure, a baby, ghosts, a haunted family secret of a wealthy family. Piper falling horribly ill. Past lives. It turns out even in the past life the two families knew each other. Alex even had some of the same talents that her ancestor did singing, writing, and the like. Then to bad luck on to horror movies coming to life, and then the genie that almost killed prue. And that's the end of what you know as the second season of Charmed, now it's time for season 3. The first time that Alex ever met Cole, she knew something about him wasn't quite right but she kept her mouth shut because she could tell that Phoebe liked him right away. She just decided that she would keep an eye on him. Piper and Leo finally came back. Phoebe was furious, but Alex was just curious, things didn't seem all too well. Their first attempt of getting married went all wrong. Alex knew that there was more to it, but she couldn't put her finger on it. A few weeks passed and a vampire coven made a move on Alex, she barley made it out Alive. She ran into a young woman who, she didn't know it at the time, would be a big part of hers and the sisters lives. Alex had to leave town for a while, she was back for Piper and Leos wedding, things went all wrong at first but ended up quite all right in the end. Alex let a few stray tears slide down her face.

"Alex what's wrong sweetie?" Phoebe asked at the reception

"Just wondering if I will ever have what Piper and Leo has."

"Yes you will you deserve it, for everything that you have done for this family, you will have your chance, if I have anything to do with it."

"Thanks Pheebes but don't you dare turn into a cupid on me!" Prue who had come up laughed at that statement, and her empty laugh echoed through the halls of the manor after her death a few weeks later. Shax had killed a doctor, and Piper, Alex, and Prue were all close to death, by the time Leo got back it was too late for Prue and almost too late for Piper. Alex and the sisters stood in shock as they realized Prue was gone, dead, it was the end.


	3. Always a wheel?

**Season 4: **

The sisters, Leo, Cole an nd Alex were all sitting on the front row. Alex alone as usual. At the end she didn't get up at first to stand with the family but Phoebe and Piper made her.

"Alexandra you are a part of this family, please we need you up here right now." Piper begged.

So Alex stood there and as she did the young woman that Alex had bumped into was there and Phoebe had a premonition about Shax, the demon who killed Prue, he was going to kill the woman. They save her and find out who she is and restore the power of three. Piper becomes a furi, Phoebe, Paige and Piper are shrunk, Paige causes potion commotion, Paige's past life comes back to hurt her. Piper almost gives away their powers. Alex was asleep on her couch when she had a dream, it was a very vague dream, and it scared her but also gave her hope at the same time. It was of a young man, a handsome young man at that, he was from the future, a witch, white lighter mix like Paige, she fell in love but then he was gone. Alex woke up to the phone ringing.

"Hello?" She muttered stupidly

"Alley, its Piper, feel like coming over?"

"For what?"

"To go to the club with us, you seem a bit down lately."

"Sure, why not."

"Ok see you in a bit."

"Yea sure."

"Bye Alley."

"Bye Piper." Alex got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror with a scowl on her face. She slowly shook her head and went to the club; luckily she never had to pay.

"So...whats new?" She asked when she sat down at the bar beside Phoebe. Apparently a lot was new; Phoebe and Cole were now getting married...soon.

"Great, now I really am another wheel."

"Alley, why do you always have to think that way?" Piper asked

"I'm sorry Piper, it's just you have Leo, Phoebe has Cole, Paige as...Glen and whoever else, I just feel so out of place around you three."

"Believe me, having a man isn't all it's cracked up to be."

So Phoebe and Cole get married, they have no idea that he is the source of all evil now. Paige feels like a fifth wheel, Ghosts come after Leo, ghosts form his past, and Piper almost dies…yet again. Paige becomes a vampire, Alex couldn't risk that one. Phoebe becomes the queen of all evil, Phoebes' baby is the heir of the source, but is destroyed along with the seer. The charmed ones and Alex get offered a life without magic but in the end they decide to turn it down though. Alex almost took it, the thought of no magic and somewhat normal life seemed very tempting.

"Hey Alley, why don't you stay over tonight?"

"Uh...sure Piper."

"Yea, we can have a talk." She said smiling smugly.

"Uh that doesn't sound good."

"Don't worry please."

"Oh…ok."

So she stayed and they talked, Piper of coursed had just found out that she was pregnant. "So Alley how are you?"

"What do ya mean Pheebs?"

"you kept your magic to help us, how are you about that" I know that you're still in danger, you didn't have to do that for us."

"Sure I did, you guys are my only family that I have left." They all tackled her as Leo orbed in.

"Sorry am I interrupting something."

"Nah, we're going to bed. Night all."


	4. Whatswith the dreams?

**Chapter 3:**

**Season Five**

A few weeks passed and Alex kept having the same dream. She told Phoebe about it

"Well you know you are precognitive sometimes, maybe this mystery guy is your guy, your future love."

"Yea Pheebs, I don't want to get my hopes up Pheebs."

"Hey you two, come look where we're putting the nursery." Piper called. They went upstairs. Piper looked up as they came in.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"Why does everybody always assume that something is wrong with me? Nothing is wrong."

"Alex…"

"INCOMING demon on 3" Paige yelled orbin in. Piper blew the demon up. "NO demons in the nursery" she yelled exasperated. Phoebe headed into work and ran into a mermaid. Alex secretly wanted to become one. To be free, she didn't know how to tell the sisters so she talked to Leo instead.

"Alex where is this coming from?"

"Leo, I'm just so tired of fighting I've been at this longer than the sisters, I've lost just about everyone and unlike you and Piper, I have no one to come home to at night to tell my problems to, and I don't know how to tell the sisters."

"It's going to be ok Alley."

"How Leo?"

"You just have to have faith, now are you going to help us find Phoebe?

"Of course" She muttered. Now they learn to never mess around with fairy tales. Phoebe is Cinderella and meets evil prince charming, Paige in turn eats a poisoned apple, Piper goes head to head with the big bad wolf and Alex pricks her finger on a spinning wheel. Regretfully neither Paige nor Alex had a true love so no true loves kiss. Piper had to outwit the evil witch. A few weeks passed, nothing really major happened until Piper's and Leo's personas were switched and they had to work fast to save Phoebe from a siren. Alex of course, living next door from the sisters helped out as usual. The sisters knew that she was more powerful than them as an individual, not the power of three. She could say a spell and transport herself anywhere. She had a habit of going to the top of the San Francisco Bridge, The Golden Gate Bridge; it was a good escape Leo orbed up."Hello Alex, how are you?"

"Alright."

"Still worn out?"

"Not really."

"Then what's wrong"

"I've told you, I'm tired of being alone."

"You won't always be"

"How do you know Leo?"

"Because you deserve it, come on Alley the sisters are worried about you."Leo said standing up and offering her his hand. They orbed back to the manor.

"Alex, you're soaking wet. You've been gone for hours, are you ok?"

"Well….." Alex told the sisters what was going on in her mind.

"Oh sweetie it's ok."

"Pheebes, you don't understand."

"Sure I do, remember the cupid a few years ago, I've had just as many problems as you, you will find someone to love you, I promise."

"Yea, how do you know?

"Hey I'm physic remember?"

Alex couldn't help but laugh. "Ok so enough of this we're going to the club come on." Piper said standing and pulling Alex to her feet. A few weeks later a demon was using young boy's magical drawings to transfigure himself into a super villain. In order to stop the demon the sisters and Alex had to turn into super heroes. Alex kind of liked it but of course they couldn't stay super heroes. Ales goes home as the sisters go to sleep. She had the dream again, only this time it was a little more detailed. They guy claimed he came from the future to help Pipers child.

"If you're from the future..I don't want to get involved."

"it's just a dream."

"the let me see your face."

"I can't"

"But..." Alex woke up. "I've got to lay off the sushi before bedtime." She muttered as she stood up and stretched, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Alex, its Phoebe."

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"I don't like your tone/"

"Alley I'm worried."

"What's going on Pheebs?"

Apparently Phoebe had somehow lost her powers. She had a vision of the sisters dieing, so Alex ran over to help. That night a demon visited Alex.  
"I'm not here to harm you."

"Then what do you want?"

"To warn you"

"About what?"

"That the covens of vampires are coming for you, the vampire master Julian will be after you."

"Why warn me?"

"Because if a witch as powerful as you became a vampire, demon kind would be no more."

"That'd be a good thing."

"No, because the balance would tip, you know what would happen then."

Alex stood silent; she knew exactly what would happen. Barbas came back and trapped the sisters and Alex in their fears. Pheobe losing another sister, Paige was the sister, Piper losing the baby and Alex being captured by vampires who wanted her blood so badly. Piper broke through her fears, Phoebe broke through hers, and Leo came back and helped Paige.

"Wait, Alex, where's Alex?"

Piper asked. They heard her scream. They all ran downstairs; Alex was on her knees holding her head. Phoebe kneeled in front of her.

"Alex come on sweetie, we're here."

"No, it's a trick, you're dead, everyone is dead, and I can't fight anymore."

"Alexandra Jade Simmons snaps out of it." Piper yelled "We're not leaving you where here we need you for this."

Alex looked up "Let's go and get the bastard. So they vanquished Barbas…again. Soon after that a time tunnel was opened, Phoebe and Paige were killed, but Piper used the tunnel and saves them. A few weeks later Paige meets her father Sam. Cole kidnaps Phoebe. A witch doctor used voodoo dolls on the sisters and Alex they all become obsessive, well more so. Then they had to face their nightmares. Paige not having anyone knows she was born, for it would have ruined the charmed ones futures at the time, Piper and Leo's relationship, Phoebe blaming herself and Alex giving in. Piper had her baby a few weeks later during the huge power outage of the magical realm, she almost lost the baby, but then he, yes HE, was born. Piper named him Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Alex then told Phoebe about the dreams again, but she forgot about it for a while. Demons kidnap Wyatt and try to sell him on the black market, but of course that never would have work, not with a charmed one being his mother. Now the sisters and Alex have to help leprechauns, what next? Well the sisters find out that their old cat kit was really their familiar, just like Alex's old cat Jem was hers. Paige then becomes a nymph and the sisters lose their sense literally. Piper can't see Phoebe c ant hear and Paige can't speak. Alex was out of town but was told about it when she got back of course. Alex had got a new hairstyle and clothes, she also got the sisters and Leo a few things, and she walked into P3 and found Piper.

"Wow, Alex you look amazing" Piper said as she saw her coming.

"Thanks, I have presents for everyone."

"Alex you shouldn't have." Phoebe said hugging her.

"Yea it's not even our birthdays!" Paige exclaimed.

"I know but you are the only ones I have to buy for so shut your faces and enjoy!"

"Well thanks." Leo said hugging her as well. Alex flinched as Leos arm hit a rather sore spot on her neck that was covered by her new dress. "Alley...whats wrong?"

"…uh…I nothing's wrong."

"You're not a very good liar, now let me see."

"No!! It's nothing Leo!"

"Dammit, I'm still your white lighter you know."

"Not here Leo, please, I'll tell you, just not here." They went to the manner "Alright, spill what's going on?" Piper asked in that tone of hers. Alex sighed heavily and revealed a nasty looking wound on her neck. "I was attacked by a vampire king named Julian, Different from the covens with queens, I can't turn, not unless I drink his blood, but he almost killed me this time."

"This time?"

"oops…"

"You mean you've been attacked before?" Pheobe said annoyed with her friend.

"Yeah…"

"Why haven't you told us?"

"Because you guys have enough to deal with."

"Alex you are family to us, please tell us next time."

"I'm so sorry Piper."

"It's ok..."

"Wait if you almost died why didn't I sense it?"

"Sorry Leo, I blocked you."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to put you guys in danger."

"Next time you had better."

"Ok"

"Let me heal you."

"Fine." He tried, but it didn't work.

"What's going on Leo, whys it not working for her?" Piper asked worry creeping into her voice

"I'm not sure."

"Book of Shadows!" Paige said orbing it down. "Well here's why, she can't be healed until the vampire king is destroyed."

"Well let's kill him." Piper muttered.

"There's no use, he's still far away, and he can't find me any time soon."

"You should stay with us for a while."

"Really guys…"

"Alex…"

"Piper…."

"There's no point in arguing…"

"Fine." Alex sighed and sat back down. A couple of weeks passed and Titans were released, then a guy came from the future. Alex thought it all seemed a little familiar to her as the creatures freed Paige. The guy who called himself Chris told his story.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Alex asked suspicion evident in her voice

"You're just going to have to trust me, who are you? You seem somewhat familiar to me."

"Alex Simmons…and trust doesn't come so easy."

"Oh you're the Alex...the one who helps SA…never mind too much information." He said deciding to ignore the trust comment.

"What?" Alex said looking a little perplexed.

"You do something really good, but a tip, don't give up on yourself."

"See even future boy agrees."

"Oh shut up Phoebe." The sisters had to become goddesses to fight the titans. Phoebe love, Paige war, Piper Nature, even Alex...the elements. They won, Leo became an elder...and that's the end...of season five.

AN: Hope you're enjoying so far...I know some parts a little more elaborated than others and Im sorry. But I only like to go into detail on certain parts, so just bare with me please!!


	5. does it ever end?

**An: this is going to be a LLLOOONNNGGG chapter…so please bare with me. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4:**

**Season 6**

Well since Leo became an elder..He also became MIA and wasn't exactly there to help Piper ease back into her senses. Paige tries but causes Piper to loser her memory. Phoebe calls Alex.

"We could use your help."

"Ok…be there in a minute." She walked in and found Phoebe, they got into a debate about Leo, know ing that they had to find him.

"Pheebs, get real, we need Leo, he's the only one who can take this madness away from Piper and help her remember…not that she wants to, but she has to, we need Piper…you guys do at any rate, think about the power of three."

"Oh yea…I'm an empath now…"

"Not only…wait what? Seriously??"

"Yea...but for some reason, I can't read you..At all."

"Well don't worry about that...we have got to find Leo." And soon they did, he had somehow ended up in Valhalla with the valkeries, so yes, of course the sisters and Alex had to become valkeries in order to be able to bring Leo back. Alex put the necklace on that Chris handed her, he avoided her eyes as she looked at it. She looked down.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." She grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked trying not to stare at her, all of the sisters and Alex was dressed like valkires now…and Alex's was very short and revealing. She muttered darkly as she tried to pull it down.

"I hate these stupid outfits."

"Actually, it looks pretty good…" Alex raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

"Vlakires.whats next?" she muttered

"Alley...please just don't ask." Pheobe said disgust in her voice as she checked herself out too. Well they got Leo back and Piper eventually came around too. Alex decided to duck into the kitchen; she sensed a fight brewing between Piper and Leo. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat down at the table, Chris walked in. Alex glanced up and raised her eyebrows, but she decided to say nothing.

"Can I sit, or do you dislike me as much as the sisters."

"They don't dislike you; they just don't trust you yet."

"Well do you mistrust me too?"

She thought for a moment and answered slowly "It's not that I don't trust you, or that I don't like you, it's that you're not telling them the whole truth, the sisters have been through enough pain and heartache, and I just don't want them to be hurt anymore."

"What about you, from what I know, you've been through a lot too, and a lot longer than the sisters, you've had your share...and you've given up on love."

"Excuse me? No...I haven't given up on love, this isn't about me anyways, and it's about the only family that I have left."

"I'm telling the truth, I'm here to save Wyatt from a demon."

Something suddenly dawned on Alex "Hey now I know why you seem so familiar to me."

"And why is that?"

"I had a dream about you…several in fact."

He stared at her for a minute, she noticed something flash across his face but it was gone almost as soon as it had appeared. "Interesting" he muttered.

"No, not really, I never saw your face, just a guy from the future here to save Wyatt."

"So, you really are very powerful."

"Yea, it's really not that big of a deal."

"These scars say something different" he muttered tilting her head to the side to look at her neck better. Alex raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry"

Weeks passed and the sisters faced cleaners, stolen identities, family feuds and Excalibur. Yes from valkires to the lady of the lake. Alex was having nightmares and not getting a lot of sleep. She walked into P3 and found Phoebe at the bar. Phoebe took one look at her and gasped

"Alex, sweetie, you look exhausted, is everything ok?"

"Just bad dreams."

"About what?"

"Nothing really, don't worry about it."

"Alex…."

"Seriously it's ok."

"Keep in mind I'm an empath now, you're worried spill."

"You can't read me remember?"

"I don't have to read you to know that somethings up missy, now spill."

"Later Pheebs, not now."

"Ok."

"So..What have I missed while I was in jolly ole London?"

Apparently a bit, Chris was a witch white lighter mix and had an ex fiancé named Bianca that was a phoenix assian sent back to bring him back to the future so he couldn't fix it."

Alex sat there silently, not wanting her words to betray her. She slowly slipped down in her seat. Phoebe looked at her worriedly. "Alex sweetie, you really look like you need some rest." She muttered patting her on the shoulder. She got a premonition.

_**Hello Alex I've been expecting you."**_

"_**Why can't you just leave me alone?"**_

"_**Alex gets down!"**_

"_**No, get out of here you guys, he'll kill you, please go!"**_

"_**No, we're not leaving you!"**_

_**Vampires surrounded them. The king, Julian smiled evilly at her.**_

"_**It's you or them."**_

"_**Let them go...please just take me, let them live."**_

"_**Very well..."**_

_**The sisters, Chris and Leo were thrown out, and Alex was cloaked in darkness. **_

"Phoebe…what'd you sees?" Piper asked at the horrified look on her face. Phoebe turned slowly towards Alex. "A vampire killing you" she said. Chris came up at that time.

"Vampire...what's going on?"

"Nothing." Alex muttered darkly getting up to leave.

"Hey hey missy where are you going?" Paige yelled scrambling up after her.

"Home, I'm going home."

"Hey wait a minute." Phoebe said jumping up too. Alex started to move towards the exit but the sisters and Chris quickly grabbed her by the arms and took her into the back.

"Alex, Phoebe just had a premonition of you being killed by the one thing that you know that you cannot fight alone. You are sooo not going anywhere alone."

"Piper, come on…seriously you don't know when it's going to happen, I'll be fine."

"NO, you're not going anywhere alone."

"Yes, I am, How do you plan on stopping me Piper...I don't freeze remember."

"Like this!" Chris said, he grabbed her and orbed to the manor.

"Hey! Get your hands off of me, I'm not going!"

"Too late." He said releasing her.

"Hey!" She exclaimed angrily she pushed away from him.

"What the HELL is your problem?"

"Just trying to keep you safe."

"Like you care."

"What makes you think that I don't?"

Alex paused for a moment surprised at the tone in his voice

"I…you…Oh forget it."

"Forget what?"

"If I die, they d be much better off."

"No, they really wouldn't trust me…I know."

"How, oh never mind..Future boy." She muttered Chris smiled. Alex looked at him clearly for a moment and felt a funny tug in her stomach. "You know, you should smile more often, you have a nice smile."

Chris sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just Wyatt."

"He'll be fine" Chris smiled and leaned toward her. Alex froze

"What…wait a minute?"

"Weren't you just the one saying relax and have some fun?"

"Yea, but I was talking about you...not m..."

She was cut off by Chris bring his lips to hers and kissing her. Alex pushed away from her, he grabbed her and was about to kiss her again but the sisters orbed in at the time so he jumped away from her.

"Alex you shouldn't stay alone tonight"

"Piper stop worrying, I'll be fine."

"No, you won't."

"I'll stay with her." Chris said stepping forward

"You'd be willing to do that?" Piper asked "Of course" Alex started to panic "NO seriously Ill be fine."

"Nope, I'm staying." Alex seeing no way out "fine, whatever." She muttered throwing her hands up in defeat. Chris orbed her home; she took a shower and came back downstairs. Chris was sitting in a chair reading one of her magazines; He looked up as she sat down.

"You really don't have to be here you know" she muttered through gritted teeth.

"Yea, I do."

"No, really you don't"

"Why don't you want me here?"

"Why do you think?"

"Because I'm from the future?"

"ding ding ding, tell him what he's won bob."

"You don't have to be sarcastic about it, just because I'm from the future doesn't mean something can't be between us now."

"Chris please, things are just weird right now." She whispered

"They don't have to be." He said coming to sit beside her on the couch and putting his arm around her. Alex looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. She finally gave in and leaned against him for a moment. She fell asleep after a while and Chris took her upstairs to her bed and fell asleep beside her. And that's how it went for the next week or so. One day the sisters and Alex discovered magic school and the Elder Gideon, who she took an immediate disliking to. Each of the sisters had something they needed to discover about themselves. And Gideon told Alex that an answered that she sought could be found here. Phoebe went on a vision quest, Paige went in as a teacher, Piper checked out the nursery and Gideon told Alex to follow him, she pulled back, disdain on her face.

"You don't have to be afraid."

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Here you are protected."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine" she muttered following. Gideon handed her a look with her mother's handwriting.

"But how?"

"She wanted you to have this."

"Why is it here then?"

"Who knows, take it and read it, find out."

Just then the alarm went off.

"We have to go."

"What's going on?" They ran and met the others, Piper ended up getting her head cut off.

"Great, just great." They took pipers head back to the manor and the kids in Paige's class. It turned out to be one of them conjuring the horseman, but they resolved it, Phoebe found out that Chris was Pipers and Leo's son.

"Oh my God, Alex is going to freak."

"You can't tell her."

"But...Chris."

"No, not yet..Please."

"Fine"

They walked out and ran into Paige and Piper. "What's wrong?" "Alex..She's in trouble." They went back in and orbed to her house, she was fighting off demons; one grabbed her she stared into Chris' eyes as the demon shimmered her underground.

"DAMNIT! We have to find her now!" Chris yelled. Phoebe started to look for a sign, try to get a premonition, she picked up Alex's' necklace off the floor.

"I know where she is, let's go." They orbed, she was in the vampires lair, trying to fight them off she saw the sisters, Leo and Chris. "No…get out of here, NOW" The king grabbed her and signaled his fellows.

"It's either them or you..." Alex looked at them, hoping that they had something up their sleeve, she was bleeding heavily from her side and her leg, her wrist was broken but she stared at Piper with a pleading look in her eyes, if she couldn't escape, maybe they could. But Piper shook her head.

"Don't you dare?" Piper said as two or three vampires grabbed her, then Phoebe who yelled. "Alex no, you know we can get out of this, don't" She was grabbed, then Paige, who was already surrounded she looked at Alex whose face was contorted with pain. Then Leo tried to orb but couldn't. Chris started to run towards her, but was thrown back.

"Chris! No, don't kill him, please, God just take me now!" The king, Julian, bit; Alex screamed "NO!" Chris screamed in rage. "Piper, Paige, Phoebe, THE SPELL now!! Leo yelled. Alex was slowly fading. "By the power of three make him feel the human emotions all around" "Ok so that didn't really rhyme" Leo muttered. But it work, the vampire king yelled in rage and threw Alex across the room, she hit the wall with a sickening thud and slid slowly to the ground where e she lay still, the king blew up and died, along with all of his fellows.

"Alex?" Chris muttered kneeling down beside her, her breathing was raged, but she was at least breathing. Leo tried to heal her. He looked up.

"Why the hell isn't she healing Leo?" Chris asked. "I need Gideon's help, I can't heal her by myself, Chris help me orb her to magic school, and Paige you take Phoebe and Piper. They all orbed. Chris carried her into the library where Gideon was.

"What happened?"

"Vampire king, I can't heal her by myself."

"Chris, by her on the couch."

Chris laid her down carefully, her green tank top and khaki pants were soaked in blood, as well as Chris' shirt, her neck was still spurting blood and her head was busted. Gideon and Leo stood over her and healed her, it took them a while. Her eyelids fluttered opened. She looked up. "Chris..." she murmured making eye contact. She tried to sit up but cried out. "Don't try to sit up yet." Gideon said placing a hand on her shoulder which she flinched away from.

"What's the matter, I thought you healed her, why's she still in pain?" Chris asked angrily.

"Because this wasn't your usual situation, her magic is coming back to her along with her blood, its painful. "Someone should stay with her." Gideon said keeping his eye one her.

"No...I'm fine…can't I just go home?"

"No, but you can go to the manor with us."

"But..."

"No buts, you're coming home with us."

"That's really not…"

"Chris...orb her home."

They all orbed in a few minutes later after having a long conversation with Gideon. She was sitting up on the couch with Chris holding her up.

"how are you kido?"

"I'm FINE and I'm NOT a kid Piper."

"You're 24 years old, almost got killed a dozen times, you haven't had a boyfriend in forever, live a little."

"It's harder than you think." She muttered.

"Not really."

"Piper I'm tired, can I just go home?"

"As long as Chris goes with you." Phoebe was about to interject but decided to let it slide for now.

"Yea...but"

"It's either that, or stay here."

"Fine" she muttered defeated. Chris orbed her home. Alex sat beside him on the couch. He turned to her and slowly leaned in to kiss her, she let him this time. He started to pull off her shirt. Alex held up her arms. Chris orbed her to her room and closed the door. Alex woke up the next day wrapped in Chris arms.

"Oh God, what'd I do?" she muttered trying to unwrap herself and ended up on the floor. Chris rolled over and looked down at her. "You ok?" he asked slightly amused.

"Yes, no…I …I don't know." She muttered and went to take a shower. That day Alex and Paige found out about Chris being Pipers and Leos son from the future. Alex stared at him for a moment then looked away for he couldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Alex, wait." Phoebe said, but she ran out the door.

"Let her be, it's my fault."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Well, we kind of...I kind of…ummm…I plead the fifth?"

"Chris you didn't…how could you? You know who you are; you knew how bad of a time she's had with guys and love, now you've probably ruined it for her, how you can be so selfish as to have se..."

"Phoebe chill, I'm sorry it just happened."

"Don't tell me; tells Alex, Did you see her face?"

"I…but."

"NO buts go to her now!" Chris sensed for Alex and orbed to her. Alex looked up.

"You couldn't have told me?"

"Would you have believed me?"

"Good point."

"Do you regret..?"

"No actually, you helped me realize I can't keep running from love, but now isn't the time, we need to make sure that you're born." Chris went to Leo and asked him to make Alex forget about sleeping with him and he did. Leo and piper were transported to the ghostly plain, Chris was conceived. Alex transported her to magic school. Gideon was there waiting for her.

"Gideon, what's going on? Why am I here?"

"Because I wanted you to be." Gideon it turns out was using a mirror world; he was after Wyatt, along with the evil him as well. And both Gideon's wanted Alex for their own (AN: yes I know he's an elder, but evil remember...so stick with me on this one.) That's when Chris tells Phoebe that they saved Alex as well, but he didn't want to tell her. Apparently in his future Alex was drained, turned, and of course she was controlled by the vampire who sided with Wyatt and in the future she killed herself to stop from killing Chris.

"Has anyone even seen Alex?"

"Not lately, she's not home." She was locked in Gideon's office, but she was working on a chant to bring herself to the sisters.

"Paige, Piper, Phoebe, I summon myself to thee." She kept on but Gideon came in. "you can't get to them that way."

"I knew there was something about you and watch me, I'll find a way."

He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. "Don't make me hurt you, when this is all over you nor the sisters will remember a thing and you'll be mine."

"Never" she said spitting at him. He left; Alex went to the mirror to talk to her evil twin...

"So…astral Projection?"

"Of course."

She went to the sisters "summon me, now!" They did, but she forgot what happened. Things happen so fast, Gideon's plan falls into action, he kills Chris. "NOOOO!" Alex wailed, Gideon knocked her out.

"Sorry, but I need you in the future."

Leo killed Gideon, he healed Alex. They went to the hospital. Chris was born. That night Alex stayed with the sisters.

AN: the end of this chapter finally!! Yay!! If there are any mistakes let me know


	6. where do they come up with these names?

**Chapter 5:**

**Season 7:**

Alex sighed and went home. That night she had a dream, Chris came to her

_**"Alex, I'm sorry."**_

"_**Don't be." **_

"_**The future, my future is saved, and don't worry, so is yours."**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**You'll find out soon enough"**_

Alex woke up "Chris?" She looked around. "Weird" she muttered under her breathe. She got up, got dressed and went next door to find Piper with extra arms.

"Oh...my…Phoebe, explain please, why does Piper have extra arms….what happened now?"

"Um, wedding, Hindu gods, you know...the usual."

"Great just great." The sisters get rid of the gods and met up at the club. "Guys have you noticed how depressed Alex is lately?"

"Pheebes shush she's coming."

Alex got to the bar, "Hey guys what's up?" she asked, smile not quite reaching her face. Her ice blue eyes had lost some of their sparkle over the years. Phoebe looked up at her friend with concern but shrugged and said "Oh you know, the usual craziness, Lady Godiva was conjured, we sent her back, and all hell broke loose….again."

"Godiva? You gotta be kidding me!"

"Nope"

"Wow, where was I?"

"Brooding at home"

"Huh"

"So Alley, how are you?"

"Fine as usual Piper, why wouldn't I be?" They went from pirates, Piper becoming death, guardian angels disappearing, Paige and Brody being sucked into an unfinished book. In two days was Alex's birthday.

"What are we going to do for her?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, but let's make it special. She deserves something special" Piper said.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Alex called peeking her head through the door.

"In here Alley" Paige called

"Hey guys watcha doin?"

"Oh...not much"

"Yea yea, you better not be planning on throwing me a surprise party, they never work"

"No, why would we do that?"

"Right, so where's it going to be?" she muttered smirking slightly.

"What?"

"Come on Piper, the party?"

"Fine, P3"

"Piper pleases."

"No, its tomorrow, you're going to enjoy yourself."

"I hate you."

"No you don't"

"At the moment, I do."

"Ah Alex, come on."

"I'm not going"

"We'll make you go."

"Fine, whatever." So Alex went, she smiled and tried to ignore the feeling of dread welling up inside of her. "Thanks guys" she muttered as they headed for their houses.

Leo by now had become an avatar, he had already changed the past once, after telling the sisters and Alex, but now he had to protect the seer. Keri, and the demons release Zanku, destroys Keira. Alex was sitting on the couch when she heard a commotion upstairs. "Keira?" She calls as she walks in, she freezes as the demon turns to her, and Alex started to back up. He was tall, dark hair, dark eyes, and he was starting for her.

"P….Pi…PIPER!"

"I know who you are Alexandra, your power called to me from my dank prison (Phoebe and Leo orbed in at this time, Zanku turns to them as Piper runs upstairs yelling to see if Alex was ok.) And I'll be coming for you…and dealing with them." He shimmered out in fire.

"What in the hell was that all about?" Phoebe demanded.

"I'm not so sure. Alex you ok?"

"Yea, just a little shook up." She went home a little perplexed. Alex froze as she walked into her home, something was wrong, she could feel it. Alex flicked on the lights and looked around wildly. She shut the door and locked it and made sure that nothing else was wrong. She went upstairs still perplexed. "Hello Alexandra" She looked up "you" she whispered and started to back away.

"I'm not going to harm you."

"Who are you?"

"I? I am Zanku."

"Zanku? Where do you guys get these names from?"

"Clever witch" he mused stepping towards her. She backed up…into the wall.

"oops" she muttered

"Ooops, is right, but don't worry I have no intentions of killing you."

"Um, ok, not that I'm complaining, but you're a demon, most demons want to kill me."

"Why would I kill my future queen?"

"Excuse me?" Alex said trying to move around his arms blocking her; he pushed her back against the wall. "Once I destroy the sisters, I will have their powers, and you...will be mine, I figured it was better to enslave you and let you control your own powers than me trying to control them too" He stroked the side of her face. "No" she moaned Zankus hand slowly slid down her face to her side "STOP" "Soon, very soon" He shimmered out in fire and Alex sank to her knees. "Not again" she cried out, curling into a ball as if her entire body was wrenched in pain.

Utopia happened and wasn't what they thought it was going to be. Brody died, but was made a white lighter after utopia was lifted. Alex started having dreams again."

_** "Hello Alex"**_

"_**Zanku." She said the word dripping with hatred.**_

"_**The time has come."**_

"_**Never" she spat**_

"_**You have nothing left."**_

"_**Because you took everything from me." She murmured, voice cracking with tears.**_

"_**Leave her alone." A voice said, one that Alex knew all too well.**_

"_**Chris?" She breathed not daring to hope, he was from the future, and she was not.**_

"_**Well, well, this is the mighty future boy?"**_

"_**I said, leave her alone." Each slayable dripping with venom**_

"_**Chris, how...what are you doing here?"**_

"_**I came back to save you."**_

"_**But your future."**_

"_**Is nothing now, they are gone again. I couldn't bare losing you too."**_

"_**Enough, I'll give you one chance to leave."**_

"_**NO"**_

"_**Very well."**_

"_**NO!" Alex wailed, pain etched in her voice, as Zanku threw Chris across the room.**_

"_**Now, come with me"**_

Alex woke up in a cold sweat and groaned. She looked up and gasped, Zanku was standing at the foot of her bed. "About time you woke up" She tried to escape, but her attempts were in vain, he blocked her moves. "Go away, please…go away" "Shhhh" he said placing a hand over her mouth and shimmiring her to the underworld with him. Alex looked down, she was in a tank top and lounge pants, and she shivered against the cold. Zanku released his death grip. She made a run for it, but he appeared in front of her. "Going somewhere?" He asked, he grabbed her around the waist and threw her against the wall. Alex cried out as he pinned her there, she felt her left wrist snap. "Why not kill me already?"

"I told you, I have no intentions of killing you." He pressed her hand so hard against the wall that it started to bleed; he brought it to his lips and licked the blood off.

"That's, disgusting" she muttered a tear slid down her face.

"Tears, such a human thing"

"I AM human"

"Not for long" He crushed his lips to hers. Alex kicked him and tried to run again, but Zanku forced her back, conjured chains and chained her to the wall. He slapped her hard across the face. "I wouldn't suggest you do that again" Alex looked up her Ice blue eyes had become lifeless, she was horrified and exhausted, she was trying not to give in, but it was so hard.

"PHOEBE!!" She screamed out hoping that her connection to the charmed ones would somehow get her friends attention.

Meanwhile…Phoebe gasped --_Piper, its Zanku, he's got Alex."__"No, get out of here it's a trap.""No, Alex look out!" Paige yelled, with one blow, Zank u destroyed the charmed ones, he turned to Alex "Now, you're mine"--_

"Pheebes, you okay?" Piper asked. "For now, but Zanku has Alex, it's a trap, he's going to kill us and enslave her, we need a plan.

Meanwhile… "You know you're quite attractive for a human" Alex snorted "Go to hell" "Already here love" She spat at him. "Fiery, I love it" "you're a demon, you don't know what love is"

"What about Phoebes demon, Cole" "That…was different"

"How?"

I, uh…"

"Evil still has a heart"Alex pursed her lips together in frustration no answer, and that annoyed her greatly. She soon fell asleep. _**Alex" "Chris?" "Yes it's me"**_

"_**Am I dreaming?" "I'm afraid so" "Zanku" "The sisters will save you, have faith"**_

Alex woke with a start, Zanku was standing, arms crossed staring at her. "Whos Chris?"

"He's...No one" Zanku ripped her chains from the wall and jerked her towards a room" "Now what?" He yelled as a demon appeared. "What is it?" "Some of the others were wondering why you have a witch here." He threw Alex down on a pile of hay. She cried out."It's my business, now leave us." "But…" "I said LEAVE!" he yelled. Alex whimpered in pain, her left wrist was throbbing in pain, she glared up at his as rechained her wrists to the wall. She struggled against them. "Keep on and Ill chain you legs too." She kicked at him. He startled her. "Keep on.." "Oh what are you going to do? The worst thing you can do is kill me" "there are worse things" " Like, what?" she asked warily "oh something very human…" "what are you talking about?" He smiled and chained her legs apart and covered her mouth. Her eyes winded as she realized what he was going to do "CHRIS!" she screamed against his hand. "Alex..Alex wake up." "Wha…Piper?" "Sweetie…are you ok?" She looked around she was drenched in sweat and was in Pipers room "What, wait, was all that a dream….Zanku….Chris..it was all.." "Sweetie you've been out cold since you got hit the slast time we fought a demon, you gave us a scare there kido."

"Sorry Piper" Alex got up, she shuddered at the dream and ran into Leo. "Hey Alex, you okay?" "Ye' I'm going home"

"Ok, call if you need us" She went home, took a shower and got dressed, as she walked out a hand was placed over her mouth, it was Zanku. Alex bit his hand. "Now now, play nice witch" "Get away from me" "Not happy to see me?" "No, LEO, PAIGE…" The orbed in. "Zanku!" "Hello ladies, Leo" He pulled Alex in front of him. "You coward" "Careful witch, I will spare you, but not if you keep on."


	7. How everything comes together

**Chapter 6:**

**Season 8:**

Thought dead, the sisters try to start a demon fee existence with new identities, Alex still herself. Paige for some reason can't seem to escape her new charge, a witch, a few years younger than Alex named Billie. Alex and Paige come to Billie's aid when she tries to stop rtaas, a young demon who tries to lure the sisters out of hiding and take over the underworld. Alex stood in front of him defiantly, every demon knew who she was, knew that she helped the charmed ones and was very close to them.

"You know this didn't work for Zanku, why did you think it would work for you?" She muttered

"I know who you are Alexandra." He said smirking at her.

"And your point would be sunshine?"

Alex muttered a spell under her breathe and the demon blew up. "You have got to show me how to do that." Billie said, excitement gleaming in her eyes. Alex glared at her "This is not a game Billie, this is real, I've almost been killed at least a dozen times and so have the others, take it from me, you can't do this alone" Billie watched as Alex transported herself out. She turned to Paige "what's her problem?" she muttered. "Looong story kid, long story" "Well we have time." Paige sighed "come on I'll tell you at the manor"

"Alex had a family, older sister, younger brother, mother and father, we've been friends since we were little, that is Piper, our older sister Prue who died a few years ago, and I, back then Alex and her family had powers, we didn't, grams had bound ours and we didn't get them until she died, but that's another story, One night Alex's' father, brother and sister were all killed by vampires, you see Alex is an incredibly powerful witch any demon that drains and drinks her blood would be able to control her ("gross" Billie interjected) well the vampires killed her father trying to get to her, her sister jumped in the way and was killed, and her brother was killed out of spite, her mother managed to grab her and get away, we were told it was a freak accident, but our mom and grams knew what was going on, and just a few years ago her mother was killed by a demon, since then countless demons have been after her, including a vampire king who almost killed her, someone close to all of us was destroyed, that broke her down a lot, she could've given up her powers a while back but kept them to help us, and last year, Zanku, one of the most powerful and intelligent demons that we've ever faced, came very close to…..enslaving her, Alex is just tired of the fight, and I really don't blame her, she's strong, but she's starting to wear thing and we're all worried about her." Phoebe finished, Billie looked horrified. "No wonder she's that way."

Billie casts a spell that causes Phoebe to get married to Dax…Alex was shocked and laughed.

"Who would've thought, Phoebe got married before Paige!" she chortled

"That's not funny Alex shut up"

A few days later Alex gets a call from Phoebe "Hey, um we've got a problem" "what's going on Pheebes?"

"Um Pipers appearance… yea…well a woman who is wanted for murder, yea that would be Piper at the moment."

"Come again?"

So Alex and Billie work to clear the woman's name, then Piper has to come up with an all new identity.

One night Alex was sitting beside Phoebe on her bed.

"Pheebs, what's wrong?"

"I miss my old life" she said sighing Alex stared at her friend, she was close to all of the sisters, phoebe was always the crazy wild sister before prue died, no Paige took that place, Piper was still the same as shed always been. "Go back to it then Pheebes, you miss your job and everything else, so go back to it, you guys did this to avoid demons but you've been thrown back into this world, so go back to it.

Wyatt was kidnapped by a demon; the source was brought back and destroyed again. Agent Murphy of homeland security helps the sisters" come back to life" and Phoebe tells Dax what she is, they had the marriage annulled, and Phoebe was once again blocking out love because of this. Sam asks for Paige's help trying to find a charge of his that disappeared 50 years ago and suddenly came back on the radar. Phoebe and Billie find a belt with super powers. "Hey look at this"

"NO, Billie don't put that on…" Too late though'

"Oh that's just great." The Belt turns the sexes against each other. Billie looks down at herself "this outfit is ridiculous. "Ha, Alex and us have had a lot worse." Paige finds Henry, and coop comes to Phoebe. Alex stayed at Phoebe's apartment one night.

"Um, Pheebes I'm worried."

"Bout what Alex?"

"Not so sure, but something big is going to go down soon."

"One of your funny feelings?"

"Yea"

"Hey, you like coop don't you?"

"Yea, but he's a cupid…not allowed."

"Hello, Leo and Piper" Phoebe laughed and threw a pillow at Alex who toppled off of the bed.

"You know Alex that's the first true smile that I've seen out of you in a long while."

"I know, it sucks that the only guy I ever really loved is now 20 some years younger than me and one of my best friend's sons."

"Who knows maybe in the future, maybe he'll like older women"

"You're insane."

"I know, now get some sleep"

A few days later the sisters were in a panic, Billie was infected by a government created virus that causes magical beings to 'hulk out' and eventually die. Alex and the sisters were furious. "Stupid good for nothing government morons" Alex muttered as they raced against time to save Billie's life. The angel of death comes after Leo, Phoebe casts a spell for the angel couldn't get to him. Piper turns to both the Elders and Avatars to save Leo from death. The Angel of destiny takes him away stating that he'll come back after the big fight that was supposed to happen. Billie meanwhile was searching for her older sister.

"Piper, I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault Alex."

"You know what ever you need, I'll help."

"I know"

When Billie discovers the power of projection, she inadvertently turns her parents into assassins, who are in turn hired to kill the CEO of a powerful company.

"O vie, what next?

"Again, Alex please don't ask."

Alex was sitting cross-legged in the middle of her living room trying to get a read off of her tarot cards

"ALEX" she jumped as she heard Paige's voice screaming.

"Paige...where the hell are you?"

"Um inside your head."

"What...what's going on?"

"Um Billie and I are in a Jam, I was trying to help Henry's parolee, Nick, get a loan at this bank, but it was denied and he snapped, he's crashed his car into the bank and is holding everyone hostage, um help?"

"On my way"

They somehow got out of that and Paige ends up somehow healing Henry. As Piper is searching for information about Leo she discovers a monk named Lo Pan, a keeper of a sacred Buddhist staff, containing the power of influence. The monk in turn helps Billie and reawakens some of Alex's dormant powers. Billie finds her sister, Christy, who has been held captive by demons for several years. Paige and Henry's cold feet put their engagement in jeopardy. A demon kidnaps Christy, but it's not what it seems.

Alex Sat beside Piper. "Alright, spill it, what's up Alley?"

"I don't trust Christy, there's just something…"

She cut off as Billie and Christy came in. Piper seeks Alex's help when she is forced to take charge when Leo's teen protégés come to the manor seeking refuge from demons that have taken over magic school.

"We have to think of something."

Billie and Christy's parents are killed by a demon; Piper and Alex try to get to the bottom of it. When Phoebe and Piper concocted a plan to bring Leo back Christy traps them in a dream state to prove to Billie that the sisters are selfish. Alex tries to stop them.

"Billie think about it, how long have you known them and how long have you actually known Christy?"

"I'm so sorry Alex"

She was trapped too. Billie and Christy team up against the sisters and Alex to destroy their reputations and force them to hide in the underworld. In order to defeat Billie and Christy, the sisters and Alex conjure the hollow which leads to a devastating battle. In turn Christy, Paige and Phoebe are lost. "No Phoebe, wake up please wake up please….Piper...she's...dead...please where is Paige?" The Angel of destiny brings Leo back saying this wasn't how it was supposed to end. Piper, Leo and Alex enlist coops help to travel back in time. Patty, Penny, future Chris and Wyatt all have a family reunion. "Alex?" "Hey...Chris" "You look the same!" Chris said rushing to give her a hug. "Ok…this isn't awkward at all." She muttered. "Sorry" "so...you remember coming back to the past before?" "Yea..."

Billie learns the truth about Christy, and the triad that she was actually working with. With her power of projection. She, Piper and Alex stop the fight, destroy the triad and sadly Christy. Phoebe marries coop, Piper opens her restaurant, Alex and Chris do end up together, and the charmed ones, the simmions and Billie's families grow old together and their legacy lives on.

THE END!!

AN: Yes I realize that Alex would be at least 2o some years older than Chris, but there have been weirder parings before, so hope you enjoyed!


End file.
